


Business and Pleasure

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06)



Category: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dom/sub, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: Giga and Over convince Halekulani to wear a remote controlled vibrator during his meetings. This is just part one of their plan.
Relationships: Giga/Halekulani/Over
Kudos: 2





	Business and Pleasure

It isn’t often that Halekulani gives in to his boyfriends. After all, he has a reputation to maintain. He can’t just let them think they can get whatever they want from him; he is the one in control. Always. But, of course, he had to toss a little treat their way once in a while. If he didn’t, they wouldn’t stay the obedient little lap dogs they were. Under his thumb was right where Halekulani wanted Over and Giga, and that’s where he would keep them.

Even if it meant that he subjected himself to things like this. Naturally, though, Halekulani refused to give in right away. He wanted Over and Giga to grovel for a bit. 

“I have an important meeting today. I’m not playing your games.” Halekulani huffed, buttoning the cuffs of his sleeves. 

“Come on, Hacchan,” Giga groaned, “what’s the fun in having something like this if you’re not using it for its intended purpose?” 

“It certainly does the job when you fail to satisfy me.” 

“Damn, why don’t you just punch me in the balls? That would have hurt less.” 

“But you would have liked that.” 

Over snorted. Giga glared at him. They were supposed to be a _team_ on this one. Over was totally throwing him to the wolves! 

“Please, Hacchan~?” Giga asked. 

“No.” Halekulani said. 

Well, Over supposed that was his cue. Giga obviously didn’t know how to handle this. He took the toy Giga was holding and looked it over. It was one Over had seen Halekulani use before; a simple, black vibrator, with two bulbs that fit snugly in his ass. It was app controlled, and that meant it could be controlled from anywhere in the world. In other words, Giga and Over could tease Halekulani with it from the house during his meeting. Just a little, of course. 

Halekulani looked at Over, then at the vibrator in his hands. Oh, these _simpletons_. One would think they’d have the game figured out by now. If no one was begging, Halekulani wasn’t considering. He finished buttoning his shirt and started giving himself a once over. He did so slowly, glancing at Over from time to time. 

Finally, Over sighed. He knew what this was. Halekulani was playing big, bad dom. Well, fine. Over didn’t mind. It wasn’t as if this was a game he would lose in the end. He stood behind Halekulani and rested his chin on the man’s shoulder. One of his hands began to run down Halekulani’s stomach, stopping to toy with the waistband of his slacks. 

“Halekulani, please let us play? We’ll be good, _your majesty_.” Over said, trying his best to put a hint of whine in his voice. 

“Why should I?” Halekulani huffed. 

“Because we just want to please you, your majesty. We want to make you so happy.” 

Over began to see a hint of pink on Halekulani’s cheeks. Jackpot. 

“Well, aren’t you so eager today? Why is that?” Halekulani asked. 

Over glanced at Giga, gesturing towards Halekulani with his head. Giga was all too happy to sidle over, falling to his knees before Halekulani and resting his head against the green haired man’s leg. He looked up at Halekulani. 

“Please let us pleasure you, your majesty.” Giga purred, nuzzling against Halekulani’s crotch. 

Over began pressing kisses to Halekulani’s neck. “We _need_ to please you, your majesty.” 

Halekulani chuckled. How pathetic. It was delicious. He supposed he could give them what they wanted now. Halekulani held his hand out, rolling his eyes when it remained empty. 

“Well? Aren’t you going to let me put it in? I don’t have all day to wait around for bratty boys.” Halekulani snapped. 

Over handed the toy to Halekulani. The green haired man made his way to the bed, shimmying out of his slacks before laying down. He snapped his fingers and pointed at Giga. 

“Lube.” He ordered. 

Giga quickly opened the top drawer of the nightstand, grabbing the requested item and handing it over. Halekulani popped the cap on the bottle and started to pour some lube on his fingers. Giga tried to snatch the bottle away again. 

“I’ll get you ready.” Giga said, wiggling his fingers. 

Over snorted. “Why would he want _your_ fucking Vienna sausage fingers in him?” 

“At least my fingers could find a G-spot.” 

Halekulani groaned. “Shut _up_ , both of you. I don’t want help from either of you. Be grateful you’re allowed to watch.” 

Over and Giga promptly shut up. They didn’t want to ruin their plan. They watched as Halekulani prepped himself, slowly inserting one, two, three fingers into his hole. He looked bored the entire time, even as he pushed the vibrator in and carefully positioned it. He snapped his fingers again and Over brought him a towel to clean off his hand. After getting up and redressing, Halekulani gave his hands a quick wash. 

“There. I do have rules, however, so listen up.” Halekulani said. 

“Yes, your majesty.” Over and Giga replied. 

“You will not put it on anything above a two on the vibration setting. At exactly noon, you will turn it off entirely. I have an important meeting and I refuse to let your games interfere with my business.” 

Over and Giga looked at each other. Those didn’t sound too bad. Not that they particularly mattered; they had a plan for their stoic, aloof Halekulani. However, they had to keep him thinking they were being agreeable and eager. 

“Yes, your majesty. We’ll be very good.” Over said. 

Halekulani smirked. “Excellent. I’m off, then.” 

After a few chaste kisses, Halekulani was out the door, leaving Giga and Over to their business. Giga took out his phone and opened up the control app for Halekulani’s toy. It was a fairly simple set up; there was a numbered slider for the vibration level of the bulbs and another for the outer piece that rested at the base of Halekulani’s dick. Giga was tempted to max it out right away, but he restrained himself. Patience was key. 

“Alright, how do we start this off?” Giga asked. 

“Just a little bit. Not even to the first setting.” Over said. 

“Just enough to feel?” 

“Yep.” 

Giga moved the slider just barely. Let the games begin. 

*****

At promptly ten in the morning, Halekulani’s first meeting began. This wasn’t anything incredibly important; just an overview of the current profits and online reviews and other odds and ends. Halekulani sat primly in his chair, staring down each presenter with an unamused expression. He could feel the toy vibrating gently as he listened. 

“S-So, Mr. Halekulani. The summer fireworks show tickets are completely sold out. We were thinking that maybe we could extend the event. Have it two days instead of one?” One of the presenters asked. 

Halekulani frowned. “Fireworks are quite expensive. We would have to double our purchase. Not to mention printing at least twenty thousand extra tickets, contacting vendors to increase our food and drink orders to cover a second high volume day -“ 

Suddenly, the toy began to vibrate faster, making Halekulani gasp. He crossed his legs, pressing his lips together to avoid any further noises. The people at the table looked at him questioningly. Halekulani took a deep breath through his nose and tried to ignore the way the toy was teasing him. 

“Mr. Halekulani?” The presenter asked. 

“Right. As I was saying, it seems like it will just be too much extra spending. It isn’t necessary.” Halekulani said, panting slightly. 

“Well, with how popular the event is, we would easily make back what we spend through ticket and vendor sales. I think extending the event will actually turn a nice profit.” 

“I see. Well, I don’t…” Halekulani gripped the table as the vibration became stronger again, making warmth spread throughout his body, “ _hah_ , I don’t see why we sh-shouldn’t. I’ll have the departments, _oh_ , I’ll have them start prep- _ah_ \- preparing.” 

“Are you alright, sir?” A woman at the table asked. 

That was hard to answer. Halekulani’s bones felt like jelly and he could feel the vibration of the toy in his teeth, meaning it was absolutely higher than the second setting. It was making it so much harder to stay professional. How dare Over and Giga disobey him? They were making him look so foolish! 

After a moment, the vibration fell to almost nothing. Just a slight buzz. Halekulani let out a relieved breath. Alright. This was fine. He would just carry on like always. 

“I am fine. Now, continue on. We don’t have all day.” Halekulani snapped. 

That was enough to startle everyone back into business. The next part of the meeting went fine; no more huge spikes in vibration. Halekulani was back to his usual intimidatingly composed self. He gave a few orders for his team to start looking at potential park events and asked the graphic design department to begin working on a new summer logo design for souvenirs. As he had the finance team show him new reviews, the toy began to vibrate more intensely. Halekulani swallowed a moan, leaning over the table and pretending to look at some of the charts that were laid out. Unfortunately, that was an awful position to be in. Halekulani could feel himself slipping. Would it be so bad to lean on his elbows? To just stick his ass out a bit further, so the arm of his chair would push against the toy? 

_Get a hold of yourself. You are better than this,_ Halekulani scolded himself. He stood straight and frowned at the charts, refusing to think about how he could feel the vibration in his belly. He also refused to acknowledge how hard he was getting. No time for that. He had business to tend to. He jotted a few notes on the charts, stopping when something caught his eye. 

“You,” Halekulani snapped, pointing at one of the businessmen, “what is this? A fifty thousand dollar loss?” 

“Oh, w-well, you see, Mr. Halek-kulani, one of our partners, Softee Freeze, delivered a bad shipment. We had to toss all of it.” The businessman said nervously. 

“And you did not think to say anything when it happened? That is unacceptable! If it is an issue on their end, they sh- _mmmm_.” 

The vibrator had suddenly started to move at a pace that had Halekulani struggling to stand up straight. He could feel his face heating up. He forced himself back into his chair, crossing his legs and squeezing them together. It did nothing to help the way the toy was moving against his prostate. Halekulani had to stop himself from grinding against his seat. Absolutely not. He would not be reduced to that. 

“If they… _hah_...caused the pr- _hah_ -blem. They need to f-fix it. Schedule a meeting with th _eh_ m and we will remedy...r-remedy…” Halekulani trailed off, biting his lip to prevent any more noises from escaping him. 

The businessmen looked at each other. They weren’t sure what was going on, but they didn’t want to be on Halekulani’s bad side. They quickly left to carry out Halekulani’s orders, leaving the green haired man alone for a moment. 

Halekulani looked around before pulling out his phone and punching in Over’s number. He allowed himself to whimper a bit as he squirmed in his seat. That was fine; no one was in here to see him be so pathetic. Over and Giga would pay for making a fool of him, Halekulani swore it. He would show them their rightful place: at his feet, begging him for forgiveness. 

“Hello?” Over said. 

“You absolute cretins. You horrid, wretched degenerates. I am going to make your lives _hell_.” Halekulani spat, trying to keep his voice from quivering. 

“Well, alright. Was your meeting that bad?” 

“Do not play dumb with me. I explicitly said that you were not to go above the second setting. You have _deliberately_ disobeyed me.” 

“Huh? No, we didn’t. We would never disobey you, your majesty.” 

Halekulani suddenly felt warmer. “You are lying. I can feel that it is far above a two.” 

“Oh, shit! I misread it!” Came Giga’s voice, “my bad, Hacchan...I mean, your majesty.” 

The vibration lessened, returning to the pleasant, barely noticeable hum. Halekulani let out a sigh of relief. He supposed Giga _was_ enough of an idiot to misread the slider. Plus, it had been resolved before his most pressing meeting, so he supposed the punishment he would be dishing to his two boys would be slightly less severe. 

“Remember. At noon, it is turned off entirely.” Halekulani said. 

“Yes, your majesty.” Over said. 

“Sure thing.” Giga said, yelping as Over elbowed him in the ribs. “I mean, yes, your majesty.” 

“Good. Try to read carefully. Goodbye.” Halekulani said. 

He hung up without waiting for Giga and Over to respond. With one problem resolved, Halekulani turned his focus to his next meeting. He looked over his notes briefly. Ah, right. For months, he had been trying to gain a new vendor for the park. They made many kinds of very popular ice cream, and the brand tested far better among park goers than Softee Freeze. That was understandable; apparently the buffoons at Softee Freeze were absolutely incompetent. 

The representatives of the brand came into the meeting room and took their seats. At exactly noon, the meeting began. Halekulani was relieved that the toy in him had stopped moving. 

“Good afternoon. We’ve all been acquainted, so let’s cut to the chase. I want your brand to be sold at Hallelujah Land.” Halekulani said. 

Halekulani stared down the head representative. The man was quaking in his boots. Wonderful. Perhaps today was the day Halekulani would make the deal. 

“Mr. Halekulani, Frosty Fun hasn’t ever…” the representative trailed off as he looked at Halekulani’s piercing eyes. 

“I am aware that you have just recently found commercial success. Multiple nation chains in the last year, products in stores, negotiations for an international debut. The next logical step would be a deal with an amusement park.” Halekulani said. 

“W-Well, we just aren’t sure our production can meet your, uhm, the _park’s_ demands. Not yet.” 

Halekulani frowned, his fingers tapping against the table. The representative looked at him and gulped. 

“I see. I believe you’ve just opened a facility for mass production, correct? Are you telling me it can’t produce what’s necessary for a single amusement park?” Halekulani asked. 

“No, sir, uhm -“ the representative stammered. 

“You expect to create an international market with such poor production and distribution?” 

“W-We just think that maybe it’s too, uhm, well, we think maybe we’re just not cut out.” 

“Afraid, are we? I believe I’m playing f-f- _ah, ah, mmmm~_ ” 

Halekulani put a hand over his mouth, his cheeks turning pink. The toy had suddenly come alive, and it had gone straight to the maximum. It was all Halekulani could feel; the vibration was hitting all of his spots, making warmth pool in the pit of his belly as his dick began to stir again. Fuck. _Fuck_. It was so _good_. Halekulani readjusted his sitting position, unable to stop from whimpering as the toy brushed against his prostate. Gripping the table, Halekulani forced himself to regain his composure. He looked pathetic. He looked like a mess in front of the representatives. This was an absolutely humiliating position. 

“As I w-w _ah_ s saying. You w- _oh, ah~_ ” Halekulani moaned. 

“Mr. Halekulani? Are you feeling alright?” The representative asked. 

The toy suddenly stopped vibrating. Halekulani panted, his grip on the table loosening. Thank the stars. That was too close. Straightening himself, Halekulani cleared his throat. 

“I am fine. Now, as I was saying, if you plan on going international, your production facility can more than handle the demand of Hallelujah Land.” Halekulani said. 

“Of course. But I think we also lack variety for your park. You currently partner with Softee Freeze. They have over fifty available flavors, not including other products. We have only half that.” The representative said. 

The toy began vibrating again. It was much lower than before, but it still had Halekulani pressing his legs together, his hands moving to his lap to cover his erection. 

“I am aware. I believe you have a superior product. I am offering a forty-sixty profit split. I do not make such a deal for just anyone.” 

“F-Forty-sixty? Really?” 

“I’m sorry. Do you believe you deserve _more_? My best vendors at most have a...a… _uh-oh_...a, uhm...uhm…” 

Halekulani simply couldn’t think. The toy had returned to the maximum vibration, and no amount of repositioning himself was helping. He tried to keep his hand from palming himself through his slacks. A bit of drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth. Halekulani quickly wiped it away, horrified. 

“Forty-sixty is a wonderful offer, Mr. Halekulani. Far more than we expected. You’re much more...relaxed today than usual.” The representative said. 

“I-I hope this will _mmmm_ convince you… _oh, oh, hah~_ ” Halekulani forced himself out of his chair, his knees nearly buckling from his arousal, “my apologies, but I must be go- _oh_ -ing. My assistant will review the...the… _hah_...contract with you.” 

“Of course. Thank you, Mr. Halekulani.” The representative said, head cocked in confusion. 

Halekulani quickly made his exit, pushing past everyone on his way to the elevator. He pressed the button repeatedly, grumbling under his breath as he tried to keep himself composed. The vibration began to decrease a bit. 

Finally, the elevator arrived and Halekulani stepped in, pressing the button to close the doors. Once he was alone, he let himself give a little whimper. This is horrible. He was going to kill Over and Giga. He would make them suffer. He may have lost a _huge_ opportunity because of them. 

The elevator opened on the ground floor. Halekulani’s car was waiting as always. He got in and told the driver to take him home. The car pulled out and began the trip back to the mansion. Halekulani tried to focus on the scenery outside the window, but the vibratory was increasing in intensity again, and soon, he found himself spreading his legs and panting, unable to think about much of anything. 

Finally, the car pulled into the driveway, and Halekulani rushed to get out. His fingers fumbled with his seatbelt, and he nearly fell getting out, each movement putting the toy in a new position that made him weak. He slammed the car door and began to walk up the steps. Well, walk was a strong word. He wobbled, trying to avoid jostling the toy. Luckily, halfway up, the vibrator stopped. Halekulani regained his composure and hurriedly made his way the rest of the way up. His guards opened the door for him and he stormed inside. 

Over and Giga met him at the staircase to the second floor. Halekulani glared at them. 

“How dare you? You may have ruined an incredibly important business negotiation. I looked like some kind of _slut_ in front of the representatives.” Halekulani growled. 

“Yeah? Did they say that? That you looked like a slut?” Over asked. 

“Do not get smart with me. I am about to ruin you. I am going to… _oh, hmmm~_ ” 

The vibrator had sprung to life again, this time at only about a quarter of its power. It was still more than enough for Halekulani, who hadn’t quite recovered from the last bout. Giga looked at Halekulani, feigning innocence as he pointed at his phone. 

“Oh, sorry, my finger slipped. What were you saying?” Giga asked, turning the vibrator off. 

Halekulani glared at him. “I am going to wreck you. I’m going to make you grovel and beg and plead for my forgiveness until you’re so…” the vibration began again, more intensely than before, “uh… _ah!_ Stop it, you fucking _hah_ asshole!” 

Giga purred. “Hm~? You want me to fuck your ass?” 

“Of course he doesn’t. He’s _very_ mad at us. Right, Halekulani?” Over asked. 

“Oh, right. Guess I should let him finish. What were you saying? Something about us groveling and begging?” 

Giga turned off the vibrator again. Halekulani was still panting, overwhelmed by the constant stimulation changes. A little part of him wished Giga hadn’t turned it off; in fact, that little part wished Giga and Over would just keep teasing, that maybe they would take the toy out and replace it with fingers. Or maybe, if he was a very _good boy_ for them, they would replace it with their cocks and fuck him stupid, like the good little sub he wanted to be for them. 

Halekulani scowled. He sounded fucking ridiculous. Pathetic. _Submissive_. He wouldn’t roll over for these two big titted buffoons. This was all in his head; it was just the arousal talking, demanding to be satisfied somehow. Halekulani refused to let it win. 

“I am going to make you two my bitches until you prove yourselves obedient, respectful boys. As you’re _meant_ to be.” Halekulani snapped. 

“Yes, your majesty. We’ve been so naughty. Why don’t you punish us?” Over asked, a condescending lilt to his voice. 

“You nasty, disrespectful miscreants. I’ll make you wish you had never… _mmmm ha ha~_ ” Halekulani couldn’t hold back his giggles as the toy began to vibrate again, “y-you naughty boys! S-so _oooo_...I’m going to make you pay!” 

“Sure you are, Hacchan. You’re so _mad_. We’re so sorry.” Giga said. 

Halekulani bit his lip as the toy began to vibrate faster. He could feel his dick straining against his pants. Oh, he wanted to yell and be angry and punish, but this was more pressing right now. He just didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of knowing that. 

“You will be sorry.” Halekulani huffed. 

“But you look so horny right now.” Giga said sympathetically. 

“So are you really mad, or are you horny?” Over asked. 

Halekulani let out a hmph. How dare they! Cheeky bastards. Well, fine. He’d show them. And the first thing they were going to do was fix the problem they caused in his pants. 

“Get in the damn bedroom. I’m going to ruin you.” Halekulani hissed. 

Halekulani began walking up the steps. Giga and Over followed, sharing a triumphant look. Oh, yes. Halekulani was right where they wanted him. Once they were in the bedroom, Over locked the door. Before Halekulani could give any orders, Giga pulled him close, pressing their lips together as he unbuttoned Halekulani’s slacks. Over settled behind Halekulani, hooking his fingers in the green haired man’s belt loops and pulling down his pants, revealing the silky red panties beneath. Halekulani let out an angry scoff. Who did Over and Giga think they were? They weren’t in charge here! 

“Uh-oh.” Over said, sneaking his fingers into Halekulani’s panties, “someone’s already made a mess, huh? You’ve got a little cum spot in your pretty panties.” 

Halekulani felt his cheeks heat up. Ugh! How dare Over point that out! It wasn’t Halekulani’s fault; anyone would be leaking precum if they had a vibrator hammering their g-spot for hours! Giga snapped the waistband of Halekulani’s panties, chuckling. 

“Look at that. Hacchan’s got himself all worked up.” Giga cooed, nibbling gently on Halekulani’s ear. 

“Get off of me! You better learn your place! Both of y- _oooo mmmmm~_ ” Halekulani moaned, the vibrator starting back with full intensity. 

Over chuckled, showing Halekulani his phone. “Aww, it feels so good, doesn’t it? You know, Halekulani...I think someone needs to give in.” 

“They d-do. It’s you t-two.” 

“Oh, no no. _You_ need to give in, Hacchan. And we’re going to make you.” Giga said, hands swiftly unbuttoning Halekulani’s dress shirt. 

“You won’t. You can’t!” 

Over and Giga looked at each other. This was perfect. They knew Halekulani wouldn’t go down without a fight; it would make breaking him so much sweeter. Giga and Over made quick work of getting Halekulani undressed, making sure to leave his panties on. Giga wanted Halekulani to make a real mess of those. 

The next few moments were a blur. Over and Giga managed to get Halekulani on the bed, positioning him on his stomach with his ass in the air. Giga called out his clay hands and had them grasp Halekulani’s wrists and ankles. Halekulani struggled against them, grunting as he tried to pull free. 

“You think we should keep the toy on for him?” Over asked. 

“Well, he’s already such a wreck -“ Giga said. 

“I am not! Let me up, you degenerates!” Halekulani growled. 

“Maybe put it on a low setting. Just so the poor princess can feel it.” 

Halekulani scowled, still struggling. These jerks! They wouldn’t get the best of him. He would die before he bowed down to them! 

_But you want to,_ said the tiny, traitorous part of Halekulani’s mind. _You want them to make you turn into a quivering, needy little mess._ Halekulani rolled his eyes at himself. His arousal needed to shut up. It was making him crazy. 

Giga began to squeeze Halekulani’s ass cheeks, grinning as he listened to Halekulani’s protests die down. Over kneeled down to be face to face with Halekulani. The green haired man was biting his lip, his face tinged pink. How sweet. Halekulani was trying not to make any noise. Well, that just wouldn’t do. Over ran a hand through Halekulani’s hair before kissing his forehead. 

“Huh. Hey, Giga. Someone’s trying to keep quiet.” Over said. 

“Is he? Well, I guess we’ll have to fix that.” Giga said. 

Without warning, Giga landed a firm smack to Halekulani’s left ass cheek. It left a stinging red mark, but Halekulani still stayed quiet. Giga gave another slap, and then another. It wasn’t until the fifth spank that Halekulani let out a whine. However, that was just so weak. Over decided to try, delivering three firm smacks to Halekulani’s ass, relishing in the way Halekulani began to hiccup. Unfortunately, as soon as Halekulani’s noises started, they stopped. It seemed he wasn’t too keen on giving in. That was okay. Giga and Over were in no rush. 

Over and Giga took turns spanking Halekulani for a bit longer, until the green haired man’s ass was a rosy red. Over rubbed his hands together before rubbing them along the tender skin, soothing the stinging pain. Halekulani let out a sigh of relief. He could admit that felt nice. That wasn’t giving in, right? 

Giga grabbed the phone, brows furrowing. Decisions, decisions. He turned the vibrator up to the fifth setting. Halekulani let out a gasp. Giga pulled down Halekulani’s panties slightly, just enough to see the base of the vibrator. He pushed on the base with a finger, inserting the toy just a bit further. He must have hit something, because Halekulani gave a quick moan. 

“Cut it out.” Halekulani panted. 

“Struck a sweet spot, huh, Halekulani?” Over teased. 

“Fuck you.” 

“Not today. But maybe if you’re a good boy, I’ll fuck you.” 

“Let me up! I’m not going to...have you… _oh, so good_...I’m not going to have you talking down to me!” 

Giga pinched Halekulani’s ass cheek. “It’s not talking down. We just want you to know we think you’re such a good boy. And a good boy would give in to what he wants~.” 

“You c-couldn’t give me what I w-w- _ah, ah, Over, it’s too high!_ ” 

“Higher? If you say so.” Over said, moving the slider up to an eight. 

Halekulani couldn’t help it. He moaned. He whined. He whimpered. He pushed back against Giga’s hand, hoping it would give some kind of relief. After a moment, Halekulani steeled himself. He was losing it! He was being absolutely pathetic! He couldn’t let them have their way! Even if it felt good! 

Over pushed Giga out of the way and settled himself behind Halekulani. They needed to up their game a little. Over grabbed the base of the vibrator and pulled it out just barely. Halekulani whined at the loss, but Over quickly pushed the toy back in. He repeated the motion a few times, in and out, in and out, until finally deciding to take it out. The toy was quickly replaced by Over’s tongue. Halekulani whimpered as he felt Over lick over his hole, the tip of his tongue flicking against the opening. Before he realized it, Halekulani was pushing back, trying to get Over’s tongue further into him. It was a desperate move, but it wasn’t giving in, right? Obviously, he was still in control. 

Over teased Halekulani’s hole for a while, inserting just the tip of his tongue, licking, kissing. He pulled back for a moment and kissed Halekulani’s right ass cheek before biting it, sucking on the skin for a moment as Halekulani sucked a breath in through his teeth. Over admired his work. He’d drawn just a bit of blood and left a nice hickey. Good. Halekulani was _his_. Over licked the wound, clearing the small beads of blood before returning to licking Halekulani’s asshole. 

Halekulani was still trying hard not to crack. He was sure he could outlast whatever little game they were playing. He was smarter than them. He had more willpower. He… 

“Ah~ Over! Y-Your tongue is - mmmm~” Halekulani whimpered. 

Over had started fucking Halekulani’s hole with his tongue, expertly moving it in a way that had Halekulani reeling. Halekulani panted and whimpered, drool dribbling down his chin. He looked up at Giga, who had been surprisingly quiet. Giga patted Halekulani’s head. 

“Uh-oh, Hacchan. Is someone starting to give in?” Giga asked. 

Halekulani wanted to say yes. He really did. But he refused. He wouldn’t let them get the best of him. He wouldn’t! Even if Over’s tongue was so good and wow, Giga’s crotch was right there in front of him. Giga was _huge_. Halekulani briefly wondered how much of it would fit in his mouth. 

_No, no, no! I’m better than this! I’m in charge, they should be bowing down to me,_ Halekulani thought, a bit panicked. Giga used a finger to swipe a bit of drool from Halekulani’s chin. 

“He’s drooling, Occhan. What’s the matter, princess? You need something to suck on while Over’s eating your pretty little ass?” Giga asked, holding out two fingers. “Start with these. I don’t know if you can take a big cock like mine. Besides, I only give it to good boys.” 

Oh, no. Halekulani felt a lump in his throat as he began to tear up. Fuck! He was slipping! This wasn’t fair! They were ganging up on him! Halekulani took Giga’s fingers into his mouth and began to suck. Giga moved them rhythmically in and out of Halekulani’s mouth, grinning at how eager Halekulani was getting. The poor thing was just a drooling, teary mess. He was so close to breaking. 

“Mmm, that’s a good boy. You like that? You want something better in that beautiful mouth?” Giga asked. 

Halekulani whimpered. That was the final straw. He couldn’t take it. He wanted to be a good boy! He wanted Over and Giga to give him a treat! Struggling against the restraints, Halekulani tried to lean forward to get to Giga’s crotch. Giga gripped his chin. 

“What are you doing, princess? What do you want?” Giga asked. 

“I want to suck your dick! I want it! I’m a good boy!” Halekulani whined, pushing back against Over’s tongue again. 

“Oh? Are you giving in? Halekulani’s going to be our good boy?” Over asked. 

“Yes! Yes, sirs!” 

Giga removed the restraints and Halekulani began to move. Over and Giga half expected it to be a ruse; Halekulani would storm off and come and berate them later. However, the green haired man simply moved closer to Giga and settled himself, tongue darting out to catch a drop of precum from the man’s cock. Over watched as Halekulani took more of Giga into his mouth, his head bobbing as he sucked. It was so sloppy; Halekulani was drooling everywhere, his technique not quite perfected, but it was obvious he was giving it his all. Giga put a hand on the back of Halekulani’s head and thrusted his hips a bit. Halekulani gagged for a moment, but found his rhythm again. 

“Look at you. You take dick like a champ. Maybe I should put a little more in you.” Over said. 

Halekulani pulled away from Giga and gave Over a whimper. Over cupped Halekulani’s face. He was so cute right now. Nothing but red cheeks and fat tears and drool. Over wished he had a camera. 

“Give me more?” Halekulani asked. 

“That’s right. Good boys get what they want, don’t they?” Over asked. 

“Yes, sir!” 

“But they have to earn it. How do they earn it, Giga?” 

Giga smirked down at Halekulani. The man’s blue eyes were so wide and unfocused. Poor thing was just a mess. How adorable. 

“They beg.” Giga said. 

A part of Halekulani wanted to tell them to fuck off and die. He didn’t beg. Ever. But right now, Halekulani wanted nothing more than to beg for dick. And so beg he shall. Halekulani climbed off the bed and got to his knees at Over’s feet. He rested his cheek against the man’s thigh. 

“Please, Over. Fuck me. I want you to fuck me! Please, please, please!” Halekulani pleaded. 

“What’s that?” Over asked. 

More tears began to spill down Halekulani’s cheeks. “Please, please fuck me, Occhan! I’ll be your good boy! I will!” 

“But what about _me_ , Hacchan? Didn't I give you a treat?” Giga asked, feigning hurt. 

Halekulani turned to Giga. “Gichan! I want you, too! Please! I need both of you! I just...I need...I need to be fucked good! Fucked stupid! I want to be your good boy!” 

Giga and Over shared a look. Perfect. Over pulled Halekulani from the floor and settled him on the bed again. He was on his back this time, his panties still around his thighs. Over rid Halekulani of his silky panties and spread his legs, taking a moment to ghost his fingers along Halekulani’s stiff cock. Halekulani whined. He didn’t like this position. Over and Giga were going to see his face. They were going to see all of his ugly sex expressions. 

“Uh-oh. He’s thinking too hard. Don’t worry, sweetheart, we’re gonna take care of you.” Over purred. 

Halekulani threw an arm over his eyes. He didn’t want them to see him like this! He had to keep some of his dignity! However, he didn’t have much time to think about it, because Giga and Over were already fingering him. Giga had two fingers in, and Over had three, and Halekulani already felt full. Giga added another finger, and then another. Halekulani moaned at the feeling. These two were going to stuff him absolutely full of cock. Halekulani gripped the bedsheets, his back arching as Over added another finger. 

After ensuring Halekulani was prepped, Over began to push his dick into him. The green haired man gasped. Was Over bigger than he remembered? How in the hell was Giga going to fit his monster in there, too? 

Over started off easy. He moved slowly, not wanting to rile Halekulani up too quickly. He found that having Halekulani in the position was amazing; he had the man’s thick legs over his shoulders, he could use his body to create a little friction against Halekulani’s erection. But best of all, he could see Halekulani’s face. Even at the slow pace, Halekulani seemed blissed out, mouth opened wide and filling the room with needy, passionate noise. His eyes were squeezed shut, his blush creeping down his neck. Over began to move faster. The pace jostled Halekulani a bit, causing his tits to jiggle. Over reached up with one hand to cup one of Halekulani’s tits. So firm, with just enough give. Halekulani really was just perfect. 

“O-Occhan...so _big_.” Halekulani gasped. “Gichan won’t fit.” 

“He will. Are you ready for that?” Over asked. 

“J-Just Occhan for a little longer. Gichan, c-can… _ah_...can you t-touch _mmmmm~_ ” 

“Oh? Hacchan wants to be touched? Where?” Giga asked. 

“M-My chest. My cock. A-Anywhere. Gichan, _anywhere_.” 

“Like this, princess?” 

Giga put a hand on one of Halekulani’s tits and gave it a squeeze before leaning down and scraping his teeth over one of his nipples. Halekulani whimpered, his hand grabbing Giga’s hair. Giga ran his tongue over the nipple, biting and sucking the sensitive skin. He kissed all over Halekulani’s chest, leaving a smattering of hickies in his wake. They were a deep purple, sure to be noticeable for days to come. He wanted Halekulani to look at them and remember exactly who he belonged to. 

Giga moved one hand down Halekulani’s belly to his dick. He wrapped one hand loosely around it, pumping gently. Halekulani began to shiver. Over began to slow down again. 

“Think Giga will fit now?” Over teased. 

Halekulani just hummed and panted. Over gave his thigh a pinch. 

“Halekulani, sweetheart, you have to say yes or no.” Over said firmly. 

“Yes. Gichan now.” Halekulani whined. 

Giga made his way to Over and positioned himself beside him. They got settled, one of Halekulani’s legs hooked over each of their shoulders. Giga carefully began by inserting his fingers alongside Over’s cock. Halekulani gasped and whimpered, but didn’t protest. Giga easily added two, three, four fingers. Then he was able to push his dick into Halekulani. Halekulani gripped the sheets, back arching as he moaned, body quaking. Oh! He was _stuffed_. 

Giga and Over started to move. It was slow at first, trying to figure out the rhythm together. They managed to find a good, steady pace to fuck Halekulani. The green haired man was completely wrecked. He wasn’t even trying to hide his face or his voice at all anymore. 

“G-Gichan! Occhan! Oh! Mmmm~” Halekulani cried. 

“Is this good? Are we fucking you stupid, princess?” Giga asked. 

Halekulani just giggled. Oh, yeah. They were fucking him senseless. It felt _amazing_. He felt his stomach tighten. 

“I-I have to...c-cum.” Halekulani panted. 

“Come on, sweetheart. Cum for us. Be a good boy.” Over said. 

“B-But I want to keep going. Oh, _oh_! Right there again! Ah!” 

“Awww, and to think you didn’t want to let go earlier. Don’t worry, good boy, we can do this again.” Giga cooed. 

Halekulani came with a whimper, cum coating his stomach. Giga gathered some on his finger and licked it off. Halekulani tasted wonderful. He swiped some more of the cum and held it out to Over, who licked it off of his finger. Halekulani panted. 

“We’re close, Halekulani. You’re so tight. You’re beautiful.” Over said. 

“I want you to cum on my face.” Halekulani said breathlessly. 

Well, if that didn’t go straight to Over and Giga’s cocks. They carefully pulled out of Halekulani and waited for him to get on his knees before them. Halekulani looked up at them and opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue. Fuck, that was hot. Giga and Over began to touch themselves, jerking off to the sight. 

After only a few moments, Over came, his load streaking across Halekulani’s face. Halekulani swallowed a bit that ended up in his mouth, looking up at Over. Over could help but blush. Halekulani looked so...sexy, with his cum dripping down his face. Apparently the sight did Giga in, because soon after, the purple haired man came. It just added to the mess, making Halekulani look even more the part of a very obedient, well-fucked good boy. 

“Look at you. You look like something out of a hentai manga, princess.” Giga said. 

“It’s a good look.” Over said. 

Halekulani smiled at them. “Yeah?” 

“Definitely, good boy.” 

The words sent a shiver up Halekulani’s spine. However, the fuzzy, blissful post sex haze didnt last long. Halekulani’s cell phone began to ring. He made his way off the bed and over to his discarded slacks, digging in the pockets until he found his phone. 

“Hello. This is Halekulani speaking. Oh. I see. They signed the contract? That’s great to hear. I’ll be in tomorrow to look it over. Goodbye.” 

Halekulani hung up, staring in disbelief at his phone. He honestly couldn’t believe it. He was sure he had made a fool of himself in the meeting, that the representatives would have been even less likely to sign. But they did. Today was just full of surprises. 

“Good news?” Over asked. 

“Frosty Fun signed the vendor contract.” Halekulani said. 

“Hey! See? You were mad over nothing.” Giga said. 

Over punched the other man in the arm. Nothing would ruin this post amazing sex high like Halekulani being pissed off. Halekulani simply set his phone on the nightstand and crawled back onto the bed. He grabbed Giga’s discarded shirt and wiped his face with it before tossing it aside and laying down. Giga and Over laid on either side of him. 

“Was that okay?” Over asked. 

“Shh.” Halekulani said. 

“But did you like it?” Giga asked. 

“Shut up. I want to take a nap. I’d prefer to have you in here to cuddle, but I’ll get rid of you if I have to.” 

Over and Giga took that as a yes. It was probably the closest to an admission of enjoyment that they would get. They wrapped their arms around Halekulani and fell asleep, snuggled together. It seemed like mixing business and pleasure hadn’t been a terrible idea after all.


End file.
